


Una nottata tipo per Cecil Galecki

by lilly0806



Series: Shadowhunters e altre scocciature [2]
Category: Shadowhunter Chronicles - Cassandra Clare
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Blood Drinking, Break Up, M/M
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-27
Updated: 2016-06-27
Packaged: 2018-07-18 14:20:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,424
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7318684
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lilly0806/pseuds/lilly0806
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>/storia che fa parte dell'interattiva "Shadowhunters e altre scocciature", ci sono ancora dei posti liberi perciò se vi piace passate a vedere!/<br/>Cecil Galeki ha 110 anni (anche se sembra un normale diciannovenne) è il Capo del clan di vampiri di Londra e ogni notte si destreggia fra i problemi della città e la sua storia d'amore con un giovane shadowhunters, Matthew Nightrose il nipote diciannovenne della coppia a capo dell'Istituto di Londra. Questa storia parla di com'è una normale nottata per lui... se sì può definire normale.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Una nottata tipo per Cecil Galecki

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Mecil](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mecil/gifts).



 

 

  


  


**Cecil Galecki**

“Cecil.” la voce di Liam cattura la mia attenzione, distogliendola dal libro che sto leggendo. Sono seduto nel mio privè, all'interno del nostro locale, e nonostante la musica non sia forte come in pista mi colpisce e torna a torturarmi le orecchie. Storco la bocca leggermente e, dopo aver inserito il segnalibro, do finalmente attenzione al mio secondo in comando. Nel frattempo lui si è seduto, forse è meglio dire accasciato visto che non ha portamento, di fianco a me e ha iniziato a sorseggiare il drink che avevo lasciato sul tavolino.

“Cosa è successo, Liam? Sai che non voglio essere disturbato quando mi sono appena svegliato.” affermo appoggiando il libro da parte e chiamando uno dei miei sottoposti per farmi preparare un altro cocktail.

“Sono sorti dei problemi nell'East End e voglio il permesso di andare a controllare.” risponde continuando a rigirarsi il bicchiere fra le mani.

“Che genere di problemi? Licantropi?” quegli idioti mi stanno causando un problema dopo l'altro recentemente. Scuote la testa leggermente ed un ciuffo di capelli chiari gli scende sulla fronte.

“Sembra ci sia un nuovo vampiro in circolazione. Uno che non conosce ancora le regole base.” afferma finendo di bere dal bicchiere e appoggiandolo sul tavolo. Un vampiro che non conosce le regole base? Avremo guai con gli shadowhunters se non ce ne occupiamo subito ed inoltre potrebbe essere qualcuno che cerca di intaccare il mio potere.

“Recuperalo e portalo qui senza dare troppo nell'occhio. Non voglio attirare guai su questa storia. Lo interrogheremo con calma insieme.” cerco di anticiparlo con questo ordine: ogni volta che troviamo un vampiro neonato al di fuori del nostro controllo lui parte in quarta sperando di trovare indizi sulla morte dei suoi parenti. Posso capirlo ma non posso tollerarlo.

“Ok, d'accordo. È meglio che vada ora: la squadra che ho mandato lo sta per approcciare. Hai visite al bar, comunque...” dice l'ultima frase sorridendo malizioso e capisco subito di chi si tratta: Matthew.

  


***

  


“Matthew, cosa ci fai qui?” domando al ragazzo seduto con la testa appoggiata alle braccia sul bancone. Ha l'aria di essere stato appena investito da un treno perciò lo tiro per un braccio facendolo alzare e dirigendomi verso l'ascensore.

“Non rispondevi al cellulare e io non sapevo che altro fare… avevo bisogno di allontanarmi dall'istituto.” risponde lentamente abbracciandomi appena entrati in ascensore. Premo il pulsante per l'attico e solo quando le porte si chiudono e l'ascensore inizia a salire mi permetto di ricambiare l'abbraccio.

“Ho bisogno di te. Non smetterò mai di aver bisogno di te.” mormora contro la mia spalla e l'unica cosa che riesco a fare è sospirare fra i suoi capelli. L'unica cosa che mi costringe a raddrizzarmi è il campanello dell'ascensore, che annuncia l'arrivo al piano prescelto: il mio attico.

“Andiamo, così mi racconti tutto.” affermo stringendolo leggermente ed entrando nel salotto ma mi blocco quando lo sento fare resistenza. Afferra la mia camicia e mi costringe ad abbassarmi per poi baciarmi con forza. La sua lingua si muove con la mia e per un momento mi lascio andare alla passione ma poi lo allontano tirandogli leggermente i capelli.

“Non voglio parlarne.” esclama costringendomi ad abbassare la testa e trascinandomi verso la mia camera da letto. Lo faccio cadere sul letto matrimoniale sfilandogli la felpa nera e interrompo il bacio per togliergli la maglietta azzurra e scoprire i muscoli leggermente definiti. 

“Sei troppo vestito.” dice sfilandomi le bretelle e facendo saltare i bottoni della mia camicia. Scoppio a ridere e gli blocco le mani sopra la testa, facendolo sdraiare del tutto sul letto. Fa cadere a terra gli anfibi, che indossa, con un tonfo sordo mentre io lo raggiungo sdraiandomi su di lui con un ginocchio fra le sue gambe.

“Sei fortunato che non ero affezionato a questa camicia.” inizio a baciargli il collo stringendo la presa sulle sue mani con una sola delle mie. Mi sfilo la camicia con la mano libera, cambiandolquella con cui lo tengo inchiodato al letto, e la lascio pendere dai pantaloni. Sfioro lentamente con le dita la linea degli addominali e sento che gli si blocca il respiro nell'attesa di ciò che seguirà: la mia mano arriva ai suoi jeans scuri. Infilo un dito appena dentro la cinta e il suo respiro si ferma ancora ma questa volta con un lamento.

“Respira Matthew, non vorrai svenire sul più bello…” mormoro a pochi centimetri dal suo orecchio, prendendolo poi fra i denti. Obbedisce e prova a respirare regolarmente anche se so che la mia vicinanza glielo rende difficile.

“È facile per te parlare, non hai qualcuno che gioca a farti impazzire mentre ti impedisce di reagire!” esclama cercando di liberare le mani dalla mia presa. Sa che non ci riuscirà ma se non ci provasse non sarebbe divertente.

“Questo perché devi imparare ad essere paziente.” sussurro ancora, so che non gli basta ma so anche che l'impedirgli di affrettare le cose gli renderà tutto più piacevole.

“Adesso fai il bravo e collabora… non toccarti.” gli ordino, lasciandogli le mani e permettendogli finalmente di muoversi con più libertà. Gli slaccio i pantaloni e glieli sfilo insieme ai boxer, aiutato da lui che alza il bacino dal letto inarcando la schiena. Lo accarezzo delicatamente e lui geme chiudendo gli occhi, stringendo le lenzuola con le mani. Mi chino su di lui e lo bacio per poi iniziare a scendere con i baci sul collo, arrivando al petto e poi ancora più giù, a mordergli l'ombelico. Man mano che scendo il suo respiro diventa sempre più irregolare, meno stabile, e quando con i denti inizio a mordicchiargli il punto dell'addome più vicino al suo piacere. 

“Cel...” la sua voce è strozzata, mentre mi chiama con quel nomignolo che usano solo lui e sua cugina, e alzando lo sguardo vedo che ha iniziato a mordersi la mano destra pur di evitare ai gemiti di uscire dalla sua bocca. 

“Non morderti.” gli afferro il polso e glielo tiro in modo da impedirgli di farsi male da solo. Solo io posso morderlo, anche se ancora non l'ho fatto seriamente stanotte: dopotutto non voglio che perda troppo sangue. Riprendo da dove mi ero fermato, tenendo fermo il suo braccio come monito, e ricomincio a scendere leccando dove l'addome si collega all'inguine con una v. Con la mano libera arrivo gli sollevo il ginocchio sinistro e lo mordicchio leggermente più forte nell'interno coscia e lui stringe i pugni cercando di sopprimere il gemito che gli esce spontaneo. 

“Cecil… sei ancora troppo... vestito… ah!” alza la testa per guardarmi ma l'appoggia nuovamente quando lo mordo più giù, ancora più vicino. Gli lascio il ginocchio e il polso, confidando che non si muoverà di un millimetro per riprendere fiato, e mi sfilo le scarpe. Mi slaccio i pantaloni e rimango finalmente nudo, come mi vuole lui, per poi tornare a baciarlo in bocca togliendogli il poco respiro che aveva guadagnato. Lo aiuto a voltarsi, senza una parola, e inizio a scendere ancora una volta a suon di baci e morsetti seguendo la spina dorsale fino ad arrivare a mordergli una natica, strappandogli un gemito e una risata strozzata. 

“Quanto tempo è che non ci vediamo?” gli domando, alzandomi per prendere del lubrificante dal comodino, cercando di decidere quanto devo essere attento per non fargli male.

“Due settimane… sono stato impegnato con i preparativi per gli arrivi in Istituto.” risponde spostandosi sul letto per avvicinarsi ai cuscini.

“Vero… devo fare attenzione allora.” sussurro, tornando sul letto, posizionandomi alle sue spalle.

“Ricordati di respirare.” mormoro vicino ad un suo orecchio, leccandoglielo e iniziando a bagnarmi le dita con il liquido appiccicoso. Faccio passare le dita bagnate in mezzo alla scanalatura fra le sue natiche e lo sento irrigidirsi e trattenere il respiro così cerco di distrarlo concentrano la sua attenzione sul collo, dove inizio a succhiarlo per fargli un succhiotto. Quando lo mordicchio lo sento finalmente rilassarsi abbastanza così inserisco un dito nella sua apertura e subito geme stringendo la mano sul cuscino.

“Male?” chiedo, monitorando il suo respiro e provando a muovermi un po'.

“No… solo… piano.” risponde, inframmezzando le parole fra un respiro e l'altro. Continua a costringersi a rimanere rilassato, lo capisco dalla forza con cui stringe le federe, anche quando aumento le dita a due e poi a tre. Cerco di toccare il punto giusto, di farlo perdere nel piacere, e capisco di esserci riuscito quando lo vedo buttare indietro la testa tenendo gli occhi chiusi e la bocca aperta ma senza emettere suono.

“Direi che sei pronto.” ridacchio eccitato, liberando le dita e iniziando a prepararmi velocemente con la mano ancora bagnata di lubrificante, non so quanto ancora sarei riuscito a resistere davanti alla vista del suo corpo e delle sue reazioni. Mi posiziono con una mano mentre con l'altra stringo la sua, ancora appoggiata al letto, per poi entrare con una spinta decisa. Non entro tutto, non subito almeno, solo la punta e poi mi fermo per attendere che si abitui alla mia intrusione e per evitare di fargli male: due settimane sono decisamente tante. Nel momento dell'ingresso la presa della sua mano sulla mia si è stretta come una morsa e finché non si allenta leggermente non inizio a penetrare più di quanto non abbia già fatto perché so che in questo momento gli sto facendo male anche se non volontariamente. Solo adesso mi spingo fino in fondo dentro di lui ma mi fermo ancora per permettergli di respirare un momento. Ora inizia a rilassarsi un po', a provare piacere, e io mi rilasso con lui iniziando a muovermi piano e diventando sempre meno meccanico e sempre più sciolto. Inizio piano con movimenti leggeri e controllati per poi aumentare la velocità delle spinte con calma, senza fretta. Aumento ancora di più e vengo ricambiato dai sospiri e dai versi di piacere che escono dalle labbra del mio amato piccolo angelo. Non appena sento che inizia a contrarsi intorno a me sposto la mano che gli tiene un fianco verso la sua erezione e inizio a stimolarlo, incoraggiato dai suoi gemiti e dall'orgasmo che sento montare in entrambi.

“Cecil…!” geme all'apice e io gli mordo la spalla con forza, affondando in modo ancora più completo nel suo corpo. Si inarca sotto di me gemendo ancora e io mi beo della sua vitalità, della sua forza. Il suo sangue ha un qualcosa di inebriante, e così vengo dentro di lui mentre Matt si libera nella mia mano e sulle lenzuola. Crollo su di lui per un momento per poi uscire da lui e spostarmi sull'altro lato del letto trascinandolo in un abbraccio, baciandogli i capelli mentre lo sento assopirsi lentamente con la testa sulla mia spalla.

  


***

  


“Questa volta sono azzurri?” gli domando passando una mano fra le ciocche che ricadono sul cuscino. Sono sdraiato su un fianco per guardarlo sonnecchiare a pancia in giù sul letto. Il morso sul collo ha smesso di sanguinare quasi subito, per fortuna, ma preferisco monitorarlo ancora un po' prima di lasciarlo dormire.

“Mmmh… lo ha scelto Liza.” mugugna contro il cuscino. La schiena pallida risalta fra le coltri scure che ricoprono solo il suo fondo schiena poco sotto le fossette di venere. Gli accarezzo la schiena leggermente, con il dorso della mano, e lui si stira e sembra fare le fusa come un gatto. Mi ha sempre affascinato il modo in cui la sua muscolatura è equilibrata e si muove in modo aggraziato sotto le mie mani.

“Non mi fa impazzire la velocità con cui cambi colore di capelli… non capirò mai cosa vi piace della cosa.” affermo abbassandomi per mordicchiargli una guancia dolcemente mentre lui sorride e cerca di scansarsi per mettersi a dormire ancora una volta.

“Come io non capisco cosa ti piace del mio sangue dato che ogni volta che stiamo assieme ne bevi.” risponde, portando una delle mani, che era sotto il cuscino, a toccare il punto in cui la pelle è ancora leggermente rialzata.

“Non hai idea di che sensazione da. Il tuo in particolare mi fa sentire… vivo.” affermo, riportando la mano verso il suo collo, stringendo le sue dita fra le mie. 

“Mmmh… a volte mi chiedo perché non mi trasformi.” sussurra, voltando la testa verso di me e guardandomi con i suoi occhi chiari.

“Ne abbiamo già parlato, Matt.” cerco di chiudere il discorso prima che degeneri in una lite, come al solito. È l'unico motivo per cui litighiamo ultimamente e io inizio ad essere stanco della sua richiesta.

“Sì ma non mi hai mai detto perché ti rifiuti! Liam lo hai trasformato tu quindi non puoi sperare che mi beva la storia del 'è una questione di principio'” esclama tirandosi sù e lasciandomi la mano. Si alza definitivamente dal letto iniziando a recuperare i suoi vestiti.

“Matthew… non dovresti alzarti così presto. Hai bisogno di riposare, mangiare qualcosa e...” mi avvicino dopo averlo seguito e cerco di fermarlo ma quando provo a prendergli un braccio si scansa.

“Perché non vuoi trasformarmi?” mi chiede, guardandomi dritto negli occhi e inchiodandomi sul posto.

“Perché a volte penso dovremmo lasciarci” rispondo sinceramente, senza quasi rendermi conto di quello che sto dicendo, dando voce a quei pensieri che non mi sono mai permesso di ascoltare e stupendomi io stesso. È un pensiero che da tempo mi infastidisce quando penso alla nostra relazione e a quanto siamo diventati dipendenti l'uno dall'altro ma non è solo questo. Non voglio che faccia ancora più parte del mio mondo di quanto non faccia già ora perché sarebbe ancora più in pericolo. 

“Quindi è così. Va bene. Non ti imporrò più la mia presenza.” mormora allontanarsi e dirigendosi verso la porta, senza una parola o uno sguardo indietro. Ho fatto in tempo a vedere lo sguardo che aveva negli occhi ma ho comunque deciso di non fermarlo. Forse è meglio così perché non sarebbe comunque andata avanti. Se avessi accettato di trasformarlo non me lo sarei perdonato e neanche lui lo avrebbe fatto. Ha una famiglia che lo aspetta a casa e veder morire le persone care una dopo l'altra e sopravvivergli… non è qualcosa che augurerei a nessuno, figuriamoci a Matt.

“Lo abbiamo trovato. Vestiti che dobbiamo andare a interrogarlo.” Liam mi compare davanti senza che neanche me ne renda conto. Non so neanche quanto tempo è passato da quando se né andato.

“Cecil? Cosa è successo? Perché piangi?” la sua voce è sconvolta e solo in questo momento mi rendo conto del sangue che ha iniziato a scendere sulle mie guance. Ho fatto la scelta giusta a lasciarlo andare e allora perché mi fa così male? 

**Author's Note:**

> Ciao!  
> Non so con che coraggio sto pubblicando questa one shot ma…  
> ok, shippo molto questa coppia (i Mecil se vi stavate chiedendo come li chiamiamo io e la mia socia e ovviamente è da loro che è nato il nickname).  
> Questi ragazzi fanno parte dell'interattiva che abbiamo appena iniziato in questo fandom, che è ancora aperta perciò se vi piace come scrivo fateci un salto e magari partecipate.  
> Io non ho molto da dire se non che l'ho scritta in preda all'ispirazione e che non è betata ma spero che vi piaccia comunque.  
> Fatemi sapere cosa ne pensate!  
> A presto :*  
> Ps. siete TeamCecil o TeamMatt?


End file.
